pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Aline Kilmer
Aline Murray Kilmer (August 1, 1888 - October 1, 1941), was an American poet, children's writer, and essayist. She was the wife and widow of poet and journalist Joyce Kilmer (1886-1918). Life Kilmer was born Aline Murray in Norfolk, Virginia, the daughter of Ada (Foster) Murray, a poet; and Kenton C. Murray, editor of the Norfolk Landmark newspaper. Kenton Murray died in 1895; Ada Foster Murray remarried on February 22, 1900, in Metuchen, New Jersey, to Henry Mills Alden, the managing editor of Harper's Magazine; he became Aline's stepfather.[http://www.jhalpin.com/metuchen/history/mr022400.htm Metuchen Recorder, February 24, 1900], accessed August 19, 2006. Aline was educated at the Rutgers College Grammar School (now Rutgers Preparatory School) in New Brunswick, New Jersey, and the Vail-Deane School in Elizabeth, New Jersey, the latter institution from which she was graduated in 1908.Biographical Notes from Rittenhouse, Jessie B. The Second Book of Modern Verse (1922) at http://www.bartleby.com, accessed 19 August 2006. Shortly after graduation, Aline married Alfred Joyce Kilmer on June 9, 1908, after his graduation from Columbia University in New York City. The pair had 5 children: Kenton Sinclair Kilmer (1909-1995), Michael Barry Kilmer (1916-1927), Deborah Clanton Kilmer (1914-1999), Rose Kilburn Kilmer (1912-1917), and Christopher Kilmer (1917-1984).Kilmer Genealogy - Descendancy Chart Joyce Kilmer, who had begun a successful career as a poet, joined the American Expeditionary Force in World War I, and was killed in France in 1918. Aline Kilmer turned to giving lectures and writing poetry to support her family. Her debut poetry collection was published in 1919. 2 more volumes, and a Selected Poems, followed over the next decade. Kilmer died at her home, "Whitehall", in Stillwater, New Jersey, on October 1, 1941, and was interred at the Catholic Cemetery in Newton, New Jersey."A Tribute to Aline Kilmer" by Francis X. Talbot in America 18 October 1941, 46. Publications Poetry * Candles That Burn. New York: Doran, 1919. (download) * Vigils. Doran, 1921; Garden City, NY: Doubleday Doran, 1928. * The Poor King's Daughter, and other poems. New York: Doran, 1925. * Selected Poems Garden City, NY: Doubleday Doran, 1929. Essays * Hunting a Hair Shirt, and other spiritual adventures. New York: Doran, 1923; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1972. ISBN 0-8369-2697-8 Juvenile * Emmy, Nicky, and Greg. New York: Doran, 1927. * A Buttonwood Summer. Garden City, NY: Doubleday Doran, 1929. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Aline Kilmer, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 20, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Aline Murray Kilmer profile & poem ("Bound") at the Academy of American Poets * Aline Kilmer (1 poem, "Violin Song") at Representative Poetry Online *3 poems by Kilmer: "Candles that Burn," "In Spring," "Things" * Aline Kilmer in The Second Book of Modern Verse: "Ambition," "A Wind Rose in the Night," "Prevision" *Aline Kilmer in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "Charmian's Song," "For All Ladies of Shallott," "The Heart Knoweth Its Own Bitterness," "Diagonals," "Ignis Fatuus," "Week-end," "Release," "Escape" *Aline Kilmer at Poets' Corner ;Books * *Aline Kilmer at Amazon.com ;About *Aline Murray Kilmer (1888-1941) American poet at Female Poets of the First World War * Tribute page at Rising Dove (a site by Aline and Joyce Kilmer's granddaughter) ;Etc. * Sara Teasdale's Letters to Joyce and Aline Kilmer located in Special Collections of the University of Delaware Library. Category:1888 births Category:1941 deaths Category:American Catholic poets Category:American children's writers Category:American essayists Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:People from Sussex County, New Jersey Category:Women essayists Category:Women poets Category:Writers from New Jersey Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets